On Our Love: Victor Nikiforov Part 4: Little Miracles
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Victor and Yuuri prepare to be married, their families do something truly magical!...yaoi, family, fluff
1. Little Shivers

**On Our Love – Victor Nikiforov Part 4: Little Miracles**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, I decided I didn't like the plot of this story, so I have changed it. Chapter One is mostly the same, but Chapter Two's end has been completely rewritten and the story is now a family story covering Victor and Yuuri's wedding and more!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**(Having kept his commitment to sobriety, Victor embarks with Yuuri on a new adventure.)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Little Shivers**

When one is a professional athlete, there is never really a good time to be sick. After all, between training and competition, public exhibitions, interviews and commercials for sponsorships, our schedules are often too full to accommodate illness. And for figure skaters, whose active season takes place during cold and flu season, Yuuri and I go to great lengths to protect our health. In addition to our daily physical training, we have constant access to a team doctor, a nutritionist and also a team psychologist to help keep everything on an even keel. Still, no one is completely safe from illness.

Not even Victor Nikiforov – skating legend.

I wake up in the middle of the night and I realize that what brought me awake was a sneeze. Not a big deal, really. Plus, I'm so groggy that I'm not sure if it was me who sneezed or if it was Maccachin (on one side of me) or Yuuri (on the other side). I'm overly warm, so I nudge the covers off. I feel a little twinge in my throat and nasal passages, but I'm too sleepy to get up to make tea. I roll over and wrap my arms around Yuuri, who mumbles cutely in his sleep, then starts to snore softly.

I wake up to the sound of a phone notification, which is not a good thing, because usually, I wake up without a clock. But this time, I've overslept, and the notification is for a message from Yakov.

"_Victor, get off your lazy ass and get over here to practice! You think that after taking two months off to cure your drunkenness, you can just take it easy? I don't know why I bother with you, you're so…"_

"Ugh, turn it off…" Yuuri groans, rolling away from me.

I giggle and sit up…and right away, I feel a throbbing in my head. Like all professionals, I shrug it off. I grab some workout clothes and stumble to the bathroom, regretting that I don't have time to clean up more thoroughly from last night's lovemaking, because a hot shower would feel so good right now. Yakov leaves another scathing message as I'm brushing my teeth, and I pause for a second to text him that I'm on my way.

Maret is the guard on duty in the house, and he has the coffee ready for us. I skip breakfast because my head is still throbbing and I kind of have a stomachache too. The hot coffee feels good on my sore throat.

"Remind me to pick up some throat lozenges on the way home," I sigh, leaning the seat back as Maret drives.

"You all right?" he asks, "You look kind of flushed in the cheeks and pale everywhere else."

"Eh, I'm just out of sorts because I overslept."

"Or maybe, you overslept because you aren't feeling well," he suggests.

"I don't have time to not feel well," I sigh, "Practice this morning, then Yuuri's training, then an interview and then, we're off to Japan for more interviews, a magazine spread and an exhibition. You would look like hell if your life was that busy too. At least, when I used to drink, everything didn't hurt so much. Ugh…"

He chuckles and keeps on driving. We arrive at the rink and he leaves to go hang out at the house until Yuuri's up. I feel a shiver as I head to the benches in the ice rink and sit down to put on my skates. While I'm working at the laces, Yakov comes over to give me an earful.

"You lazy little brat!" he snaps, "What are you doing, disrespecting me and wasting time I could be spending on someone who wants to skate?"

"Oh, don't be mean, old man," I complain, "Yuuri and I were meeting with our wedding organizer last night. He knows someone in Denmark who has a lovely place for hosting the wedding."

"You can think about your wedding _after_ you work on getting your body back into shape. We already had to wait a little until you regained enough weight so that we weren't worried about you breaking something from just trying to skate while being so thin and bony."

"Thin and bony, too fat, too lazy," I grumble, "Don't you ever have anything nice to say to me?"

"Huh," the old man huffs, crossing his arms, "Do something to earn it and I'll say something nice. Until then, you deserve to be scolded! Now, get out there and warm up. I have other people to coach today."

"I've got it. I'm going…" I sigh.

I would usually argue more, but I'm feeling more shivers and the ache in my head is becoming almost as annoying as Yakov. It grows a little more annoying as Yurio enters the rink and begins his training. He gives me a little smirk and laughs sarcastically.

"Taking off the training wheels today and getting serious?" he asks in a snarky tone, "Or are you still too delicate to train properly?"

"Shut up," I mutter.

I know I shouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me, but he's annoying on a good day, and this is a bad one.

I start with basics, breathing slowly and working to tune everything out. There's a strange little buzzing in my ears, and I have to work not to be distracted by the ache in my head, the continuing little shivers and the dry, scratchy feeling in my throat. I move on to practicing the step sequences from my short program, then from my free skate. I expect that moving faster will make me feel warmer, but the strange chill doesn't go away.

_God, I don't have time for this shit! As if I didn't already have enough catching up to do…_

"What are you doing?" Yakov scolds me as I skate by, "Are you doing this in slow motion or something? And your arms look like they have lead weights in them. Vitya, what the hell is wrong? Are you sick or just in need of endurance training?"

I ignore him and start doing spins. I can feel that they are not executed with my usual flair. My arms quickly begin to ache and want to drop while I'm spinning. Yakov continues to yell at me, and I spot Yurio looking at me and shaking his head in disgust. Normally, I don't let that get to me, but I feel like hell, and the last fucking thing I need is that little ass making fun of me.

I start with soft jumps, just singles, and instantly, Yakov snaps at me.

"Not too much to soon. No more than doubles, Vitya."

Even the jumps don't give me the body warmth I usually get from the energy I expend on them.

"No more than doubles…" I repeat sarcastically.

Sadly, I don't have the energy to be defiant, and I think that's what gets Yakov's attention and starts to make him sound genuinely worried.

"Vitya," he calls out in a less angry voice, "come here."

Of course, I'm all the way on the other side of the rink and spinning when he says it. I exit the spin, but my head continues to feel the circular motion. I'm pretty sure I look like a drunk, stumbling across the ice, and about halfway across, my head really starts to ring and my vision darkens. Literally one second, I am looking at Yakov, and the next, I find myself lying on my back on the ice, looking up at the worried faces of Yakov, Yurio, and the team doctor. I try to say something, but my teeth chatter and my breath stings in my throat.

"…fever is over thirty-nine," I hear the doctor say, "It's not dangerous, in and of itself, but he should be in bed."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I finally manage to say, "I don't have time to be sick."

"Well," the doctor says in a no-nonsense tone, "this is not a matter of choice."

"Victor?" Yuuri's scared voice says from the edge of the rink as he skates out to where I collapsed, "Is Victor hurt?"

"N-no, no, I'm f-fine," I stammer as my teeth chatter and shiver.

"Let's get you up," the doctor says, working with Yakov to get hands under my arms to lift me back onto my feet.

Yuuri takes over, letting me lean against him as we skate to the edge of the ice.

"You sh-shouldn't be near me."

"Near you? I live with you, stupid?" he chuckles, "If you're sick now, I think I've already been exposed."

"You should pick up some of this medicine on the way home," the team doctor tells us, handing Yuuri a piece of paper, "It will shorten the duration of the flu. Just keep him in bed and lots of hot liquids."

"Heh, heh," I giggle incoherently, "I think Yuuri will have no problem keeping me in bed."

"Oh my god…" Yurio groans, heading back across the ice.

"Seriously though," I complain, "you need to practice, Yuuri. And we have…"

"Shh," he says dismissively, "we're going home."

"But, Maret can look after me, so that you don't have to…" I argue.

"Stop it, okay?" he chides me, "I'm going to look after you, myself."

He's been like this ever since I came back home after Bershov tried to kill us. As tempted as I am to be annoyed by his hovering, I recall the seriousness of everything we've been through and I let him spoil me a bit.

_God, Yuuri is the best lover ever._

As soon as we get home, he draws me a comforting bath, infusing the water with something herbal that his parents used to soothe him when he was ill. And he doesn't leave me in the water alone, but undresses and gets in with me. I just lie very quietly in his arms, finally feeling the warmth I couldn't before. His hands caress me so gently, I'm asleep in moments, and I don't wake until the water is starting to cool and he coaxes me out and dries me off.

"Where is my robe? I'm so cold again," I sigh sleepily.

"You need to dress lightly for fever," he reminds me.

"B-but I'm…"

"I know. I'll keep you warm."

"S-such a lovely offer," I say, smirking.

"Don't you get any ideas, Vitya," he purrs in my ear, "You need rest, not sex."

"Can't I have both?" I yawn.

"You couldn't stay awake long enough to have sex with me," he chuckles.

"Probably not, but I'll do my best."

"We're not having sex. Go to sleep," he says, tucking me in.

He climbs in on the other side and wraps his body around mine. I feel bad because I'm really worried he'll get sick too, but between the fever and the increasing congestion, aches and pains, I feel so awful, I don't want him to let go. He stays in bed with me until I'm sleeping, then when I wake, he has hot soup and tea waiting. It feels really good on my sore throat, and it makes me sleepy again. I drop off with Maccachin beside me, and I sleep until evening. Yuuri brings more soup and tea, and I drag myself to the bathroom, coughing and sneezing all the way, there and back. Yuuri is sitting on the bed, waiting, when I get back, and he's wearing a regretful expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask him as I crawl back in, under the covers.

"Well, I took care of the interview here, while you were sleeping, so that's taken care of, but Yakov phoned a little while ago, and he said that the people running our appearances in Japan are pushing for me to come, even if you can't."

"You're a big star in Japan," I chuckle, "It's fine, Yuuri. I'll be okay, here. I have the medicine that should clear me up soon, and you can have Sava go with you. Maret can stay with me."

Yuuri gives me a funny little smirk and shakes his head.

"Actually, Maret caught what you have, so you have another caretaker."

I give him a little frown and tilt my head questioningly. There is a tap on the door and Masha comes in. She crosses her arms and scowls at me jokingly.

"Well, what a surprise," she teases me, "The ice fairy is fainting like a delicate flower and being pathetic, eh?"

"Ugh, fuck off," I laugh, ducking under the blankets, "Yuuri, you can't leave me with _her_. She'll put gross things in my food and spread shit all over the bathroom walls!"

"That was one time, and I told you it was only so people wouldn't realize I was an agent."

"You're not an agent, you're a devil!" I complain, "And if you're here, who is taking care of my mother?"

"Mirra and Yakov have plans for most of the weekend together, so they want privacy anyway," Masha explains, "Besides, she knows how wimpy you are and doesn't want you left alone or you might faint and no one would be there to catch you."

"You're not nice," I whimper, "Yuuri, how can you do this? She's going to play mean tricks on me."

"She is not," Yuuri laughs, moving closer.

He looks at Masha with honest affection.

"Masha looked after you while you were away from me before, and she's one of the few people I _would _trust to take good care of you. It'll only be about five days. You'll be well before I get back."

I give a ragged sigh and capitulate.

"Fine, but when she does something mean, it will be your fault," I pout.

"Come here, Vitya," Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "You get lots of rest and don't worry about anything at all. I am going to go to Japan and take care of business there, then I will come right back, okay?"

"But, we were going to take some extra time to visit your parents and sister. Yuuri, you should still go and see them."

"But, that will add more time to my trip, and I'll have to train in Hasetsu without you. That's so boring!"

"You're just spoiled," I laugh, "Seriously, though, you should stay with your folks for a little while. Enjoy your time in Japan and don't feel like you have to rush back. Masha's here for the next few days while I get better, then I'll be well enough to take care of myself, and Maret should be well too."

Yuuri gives me an uncertain look.

"Come on, what's to rush back for, if I'm already going to be getting well before you get back?" I chide him, "Go and have fun. It may be the last vacation either of us has, since the wedding is about to start taking up a lot more of our time as it gets closer."

"You're right about that," Yuuri sighs, "Well, okay. I guess I can also work on some wedding preparations with my family while I'm there. We would have had to work in those things anyway…although, they will miss seeing you. They love it so much when you come to visit."

"Then, if you want me to, as soon as I am well, I will join you in Hasetsu," I offer, "What about that?"

"Hmm," he says, considering, "Maybe that would work, but you have to promise me you'll get all the way better before coming to Japan. I don't want you pushing yourself too soon and having a relapse."

"I won't. I'm going to stay in bed and make Masha have to drown me in soup and tea for a few days. She'll _scare_ this flu away."

"I heard that, idiot," Masha says with mock sternness.

"Okay," Yuuri says, "I guess it's settled then."

Yuuri gives me a hug, then he leaves to make some phone calls about the trip to Japan, while Masha settles on the other side of the bed and watches TV quietly, letting me sleep. I swear, it feels like having my sister there, taking care of me. We've gotten so used to each other. I guess her seeing me at my worst in rehab just made us very comfortable with each other. She leaves to sleep in the guest room when Yuuri comes back, and Yuuri and I settle down for the night.

"You're leaving in the morning?" I ask, "You were able to get another flight?"

"Yeah, we were insured for illness or emergencies, so they just changed the flight for me. I called ahead and all of the reservations are made for the interviews and the exhibition. The magazine rescheduled the shoot, so we're off the hook for that, for now. Everything is taken care of. Let's just get some sleep, okay? Did you take your medicine?"

"Mmhmm," I mumble sleepily, curling up to him as he lays down.

"I don't like that I'm going to be away from you while you're sick," he complains.

"Don't worry about me," I chide him, "The medicine is already working. I feel better."

"You don't look any better," he sighs, "You've still got a nasty fever."

"And I have someone taking care of me," I remind him, "You just said that you trust Masha."

"I know. I just…want to take care of you, myself."

"Well, we are in a business that sometimes requires us to be apart a little, It's just a week and then you will be home. And it's always fun when we greet each other after we've been away from each other, right, _solnyshko_?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "It is."

"Hold me for a little bit," I sigh, nuzzling closer and laying my head on his shoulder, "I want to be close to you while I can, before you leave."

He stops complaining and cuddles with me until we fall asleep. He's fussy and reluctant to leave in the morning, but Masha runs him off and makes me an amazing breakfast that puts me right into a stuffed haze and sends me back to sleep again. I have to say that, despite the fact that she still teases me pretty mercilessly with her words, you can't find a better caretaker. She is the best, teasing and all.


	2. Irishka's Gift

**Chapter 2: Irishka's Gift**

In Saint Petersburg it is cold and it rains frequently, but usually the rain isn't terribly heavy. Yet, for the next few days after Yuuri leaves, it pours. I don't mind, of course, because I spend most of the time either delirious or passed out under the covers. I don't have Yuuri to cuddle with, but Maccachin still refuses to leave me, except when Masha drags him out to do his business. I don't feel like eating, but Masha scolds me and threatens to force feed me if I don't behave. I do my best, but it's clear by the next day, when I can't even answer the phone to hear that Yuuri has arrived safely in Japan, that I'm worse. I can tell Yuuri's scared because it takes Masha awhile to convince him not to turn right around and come back. And as soon as she's done calling him, she calls the doctor.

"His cough sounds bad," she tells the doctor over the phone, "and his fever is up too. It's 39.4 now."

She pauses as the doctor answers, then gives a little chuckle.

"He's not going to like that. Victor hates hospitals, but don't worry, I'll get him there."

"N-no!" I complain, even before she's off the phone, "I'll be f-fine here. S-stop pulling the covers off! I'm freezing."

"You're burning up, stupid," she scolds me, but even though she sounds angry, Masha's hands feel caring as she hauls me out of bed and dresses me while I complain at her until I'm too tired to argue anymore.

My head spins and I shake so hard from the cold, I can barely walk. She holds me on my feet and actually talks a little nicer as she tucks me into the passenger seat and we leave the house. It's early, so there's no traffic and when we get to the emergency room, thankfully, there isn't a long wait. I try to sit down, but my head aches so bad that I want to lie down and curl up around something. I end up falling over and putting my head in Masha's lap. She just looks down at me with a sisterly expression and ruffles my hair a little, then she lets me stay there until the nurse calls us into an examination room.

The nurse starts to look me over and ask questions. Thankfully, Masha can answer better than me, I hunch forward on the edge of the examination table, shivering and coughing. The nurse exchanges a meaningful glance with Masha, then she finally lets me lie down, and she leaves to bring the doctor. The doctor is a gentle looking old man, which is good, because I think even Masha knows right now that tough love is the very last thing I need.

"Good evening Victor," he greets me, "I'm Doctor Mirsky. Sorry you're feeling so poorly. Nurse Usenko says that you've been sick for a few days, but that your cough has gotten much worse and your fever is higher. You have aches and chills, especially a persistent ache in your sinuses?"

"Mmhmm," I manage, but just making that little sound starts me coughing again.

Doctor Mirsky listens to my cough and my breathing, then looks in my eyes, nose and throat before stepping back and smiling at me kindly.

"You're a bit of a mess, aren't you?" he muses, "It looks like you've managed to get a sinus infection that is spreading into your lungs and turning into pneumonia as well."

"Well," Masha jokes, "when Victor does something, he doesn't hold back."

"Shut up," I hiss at her, scowling.

I give the doctor a perplexed look.

"Can you just give me something so I can fucking sleep without waking myself up coughing?" I plead with him, "I'm exhausted. And something for the goddamned head pain would help too. My head is throbbing."

"Well," Mirsky chuckles, "I can prescribe something for the pain, of course. And you're going to need an antibiotic. I think the best thing would be to give this by injection."

"Well, you won't have to worry about sleeping, _da_?" Masha giggles.

I want to kill her.

"He faints just getting vaccinations."

"So, at least you'll get some sleep," Mirsky says sympathetically, "Victor, I'm going to recommend admitting you, just because this infection seems pretty virulent."

"No, I don't want to do that," I say, shaking my head.

The pain explodes and I hold my hands to my head as Masha jumps in and talks for me.

"What Victor meant to say was that he'll stay, of course."

"What? I did not!"

Yelling makes me start coughing again.

"That will be good," Mirsky says, ignoring me, "We just need to keep an eye on him during the night and do some breathing treatments."

"Does that hurt?" I ask.

"Ah, not really. It only hurts because, right now, even breathing is painful, _da_?"

"You've got that right," I groan, "Do I really have to stay?"

"Well, I can't force you to stay," the doctor says, "but it's truly what would be best."

"Oh my god, I just want to go home…"

"Shut up and do what he says," Masha scolds me, "You need to be looked after."

"You can look after me."

"I mean you need doctors and nurses looking after you. If you get any worse and can't breathe right, you need to be here so that you won't die."

"I'm not going to die. I just need to sleep."

"You'll sleep much better after the antibiotic shot, some pain relief and a breathing treatment.

"Can I have the painkiller before the shot?" I plead.

_Why is he laughing? That's not funny._

"IF you want. I'll have Nurse Usenko come back to take care of those and we'll get you into a room."

"Thank you, Doctor Mirsky," Masha says.

The doctor leaves and I lie on my side on the examination table, shivering. A few minutes later, Nurse Usenko comes back. I swallow the pill she gives me, but then I take one look at the needle and everything gets really quiet and hazy. I only feel a little pinch, but I groan and it sets me coughing again.

"Idiot," Masha says, shaking her head.

"I'm going to put this mask over your face," the nurse's distorted voice says, "Just breathe in and out normally. You should start to feel it's easier to breathe. You may also feel a little jittery and your heart will speed up."

"He's so out of it, I don't think he'll notice," Masha says.

"Where is Yuuri?"

_Wait._

_What did I just say?_

"Stupid," Masha says, slipping a hand into mine, "You know he's in Japan. Though, he'd be back in a moment if he knew you were like this."

"D-don't tell him."

"Try not to talk unless you have to," the nurse tells me, "Just breathe in and out normally. We want to get in as much of the medication as possible."

"See, now she tells you to shut up too," Masha snickers.

I hear my phone notification sound, but the phone is in Masha's pocket. She takes it out and checks the message, then types something back.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I ask.

"Victor, I really need you to not talk," the nurse chides me.

"Listen to her. Shut up already."

"Did you…?"

"No! I didn't tell him."

She looks up at the nurse.

"Maybe you can give him another shot and he'll pass out again," she suggests.

The nurse just chuckles a bit and continues watching the oxygen monitor she put on me. By the time the breathing treatment is over, I am breathing much better and coughing less. And when the nurse brings me a little warm broth to drink, I'm ready to die of happiness. I curl up again and fall asleep. When I wake up again, I'm in a room in the hospital. Masha is gone and my mother and sister are there instead. Mother smiles and runs a wet washcloth over my face.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Better," I sigh.

"Would you like more tea or broth?" Irishka asks, "You keep saying you're cold."

"That would be amazing," I say in a sleepy voice, "Did you two send Masha home?"

"Yes," Mother says, "she looked really tired after taking care of you for the past several days. She has been a blessing."

I feel strange for a moment because even though Masha yells at me and even smacks me sometimes, she hasn't left me alone for a minute since Yuuri left.

"She is," I whisper, "just don't tell her I said that."

"You two…" Mother laughs, patting my face.

"Has Yuuri called?"

"About a million times. He wanted to come back when word got to him that you were here. We tried to keep it quiet, but…"

"It was bound to get out," I assure her.

"He wanted to fly back, but the doctor said that you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning, and you got much better after the antibiotic and the breathing treatments. Masha was able to convince him to let us take care of you."

"I think I feel well enough to talk. May I have my phone?"

Mother laughs.

"Vitya, it's the middle of the night in Japan!"

"Yes, but Yuuri won't be sleeping. He'll be up, worrying."

She hands me the phone and I touch the contact button to speed dial Yuuri's cell. He answers right away.

"Hello?"

His voice shakes a little. He's scared.

"It's me, Yuuri," I tell him.

"Vitya!" he half sobs, "I was so worried about you! I heard you were in the hospital, and I called and called, but I guess Masha was asleep or didn't hear it, and you were too sick to answer."

"Well, I'm much better now," I reassure him, "I'm going home in the morning."

"And I'll be leaving to come back after the interview tomorrow," he tells me.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit longer?" I ask him, "I could come and join you."

"You haven't even gotten out of the hospital yet," he laughs anxiously, "You can't be traveling. I'll be home in a day or so, and when I get back, I'm going to make it up to you that I left you when you were sick like that."

"Yuuri, you didn't know it was going to go so poorly," I remind him, "and everything is fine. I just got a sinus infection and it went into my chest. I'm doing much better now, and you did me a favor by taking care of everything in Japan on your own so that I could rest."

"I'm still going to make it up to you," he insists.

"I look forward to that," I chuckle, "I love you, Yuuri."

"Love you too."

"Get some sleep," I chide him, "No more worrying. I am doing fine and I have people waiting on me hand and foot."

"Okay. You get lots of rest. Hug Maccachin for me."

"I will."

I end the call and hand my phone to my mother, who sets it on the table next to the bed, then she leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"You are a good liar," she compliments me, "I know you're not half as fine as you say you are, so at least get some rest so you will be on your feet by the time Yuuri comes home."

I sleep a little better after that, but I'm really glad when the doctor finally says I'm well enough to go home. Masha is still crashed and resting after being up with me for several days with barely any sleep, so Yakov comes, and he and my mother take me and Irishka to their house. Maccachin is already there, waiting, and he barks and whines and follows as Yakov helps me into the bed in their guest room. I want to go to sleep immediately, but before I can drop off, my mother brings me the first real food I've eaten in days. I'm almost embarrassed because it tastes so good, I whimper like Maccachin while I'm eating it. When I'm done, I collapse and sleep for what feels like days. When I wake up again, Masha and my mother and sister are there, talking quietly and playing cards at a little table next to the bed. My mother sees my eyes are open and she gives me a happy little wink.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she giggles.

"Hah, it's barely morning," Masha snickers, laying down a card, "Want us to deal you in?"

"No thanks, I'll just watch."

"Because you know I always trash your ass at cards, _da_?" Masha teases.

"Don't you speak that way in front of our mother!" I snap at her.

Irishka giggles and Masha gives me the strangest look, like I've said something that she likes and doesn't like at the same time. Then, she smiles at my mother as if I hadn't said a thing.

"Would you like some more tea, Mirra?"

"I would love some more."

"Irishka?"

"Yes, thank you, Masha."

Mother comes and sits by the bed. She glances over her shoulder at the door, then she looks back at me.

"You two are like a brother and sister, you know. It reminds me of when you, Irishka and your brother were younger."

"Yuuri says I have a habit of drawing people to me, then sort of adopting them," I chuckle, "I suppose it's because we were in rehab together. I mean, she wasn't really…"

"No, she wasn't there for the same reason as you, but she was there for you. And Vitya, you should know that Masha loves you like a sister."

"Yes, painfully like a sister sometimes," I laugh.

"But she is good with you. She cares a lot about all of us. She was glad that we wanted her to stay and act as my bodyguard after you left rehab."

"She seems really happy here."

"Yes. Masha's childhood wasn't easy. She lost her parents at a young age and had to be a survivor to finish school and find work. She has had a difficult time, and to her, you and the rest of us are like the family she lost."

"She doesn't talk a lot about herself, and she changes the subject when we talk about her family, so I don't know that much about her that way. What I do know is that she has a tough side and a softer one. I just wish I didn't bring out the tough side so much."

"You need that tough side," Mother laughs, patting me on the cheek, "She encourages you."

"It's more like she kicks me a few times and calls me stupid, then she helps me," I complain, "but she is loyal and she's protective of Yuuri and me. That is why I feel close to her."

I see suddenly that Masha is standing in the doorway, carrying the tea tray. She pretends not to have heard, but I don't miss the little blush on her cheeks.

"Here you go," she says, setting the tea down on the table.

"Thank you, Masha," Mother says, heading back to the table to join her.

Irishka gets up and comes over to sit down with me. She gives me a smile and cools my face with a damp washcloth.

"You don't have to do that. I'm much better," I assure her.

"Oh, I know," she reassures me, "I just like being able to take care of my little brother sometimes."

Irishka thinks for a moment, then she looks into my eyes with a serious expression.

"Vitya, I was wondering something."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy to hear that you and Yuuri are getting married. I can't wait for the wedding, but I wanted to ask if…w-well, I heard something. I don't know if it's true, but someone was saying that they heard in an interview you and Yuuri might want to someday be parents?"

I feel a funny little twinge inside, because I've actually been thinking a lot about just that. I have an idea where she's going and my heart starts to skip and pound.

"So, I talked to my husband and…you know, we've had all of the children that we are going to. But I am still young enough to have children and I am healthy and related to you."

"Irishka…I…"

"I know it's kind of sudden, and you and Yuuri might not be ready to become parents, but…I'd like to help, when…"

She breaks off suddenly as I grab her and start laughing and crying into her shoulder from pure joy.

"I take that as a yes?" she says, smiling widely.

"I think it is," Mirra agrees.


	3. Baby Steps

**Chapter 3: Baby Steps**

**(Here's another for best boy, Yuuri Katsuki's birthday month. Enjoy!)**

Early the next morning, one of the nurses from the hospital visits to check up on me. Although I do feel better and my head and chest are clearing up, this stubborn fever keeps coming and going, and every time the fever breaks, I get all sweaty and uncomfortable. Mother keeps bringing me damp washcloths to clean the sweat away, but I want more than anything to get out of bed and take a shower. Unfortunately, I've been feeling lightheaded and weak whenever I try to get up, so I have to put up with the discomfort for a little longer. I can barely stay on my feet long enough to go to the bathroom, and of course all of the tea and soup makes me have to go way more often. My head throbs whenever I get up, and even Masha feels sorry for me and doesn't make any jokes while she helps me around.

I do start to feel a bit better when Mother brings me some _syrniki_. I've barely had any solid food for days and the hot, buttery pancakes taste like absolute heaven to me. I still don't eat very much, but it's an improvement. It's still hard to sleep after, because my nose is still very stuffy and I'm used to breathing through my nose. I keep snoring and waking myself up, but after awhile, my sinuses start to clear and I feel a lot better. I drop off to sleep one more time, and when I wake up next, it's to the feeling of a hand touching my arm and Yuuri leaning over me to kiss me hello.

"Yuu-ri!" I shout, grabbing him and kissing him back, "I hope this isn't a fever dream or something."

"No," Yuuri laughs, hugging me, "it's real, Vitya. I'm home."

He looks around the room.

"Well, not our home exactly, but it was really nice of your folks to take care of you here while I was gone."

"Can we go home right now?" I groan, hanging on him, "I want so much to soak in the tub at home."

Yuuri laughs and pats my face.

"Maybe we'll just see if you can get up and take a shower with me there to make sure you don't collapse. You still look pretty shaky."

"Well, I feel much better with you being home," I laugh as he helps me onto my feet.

I think I'm going to die of happiness at how goddamned good it feels to get in, under the warm water and wash off all of the sweat, and it's even better leaning against Yuuri and letting him wash me all over. His hands feel so good running all over my body and I hear Yuuri snicker as I start to get aroused by him.

"Oh, looks like little Victor wants some attention too," he giggles, "Well, that's going to have to wait a little longer, until we're sure that big Victor won't faint from having an orgasm."

That's funny, because there have been a couple times I've gotten dizzy from climaxing. For being a virgin when we met, Yuuri has learned very, very quickly how to satisfy me. I can tell he doesn't want to do it right now, especially in my parents' home, but he's been so worried about me that it's easy to tease him into it…okay, I resort to a little guilt and he crumbles right away. He won't go all of the way here, but his hand slides down between my thighs and he caresses my testicles a bit, then begins stroking me. He's standing behind me, holding me as he does this, and it's almost embarrassing how soon he has me at his mercy. I do get kind of dizzy when he finishes me, but I let him hold me until the ringing goes out of my ears and I can see properly again.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that here. I'm so embarrassed," Yuuri complains.

"It's okay," I laugh, kissing him, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Of course I'm not going to tell!" he snaps, "And you'd better not or you'll be sleeping on the sofa when we get home."

"Oh, don't even say such a thing. That's so mean!" I complain, "After I've been on my deathbed and without you."

"Yeah," Yuuri says skeptically, "with everyone waiting on you, hand and foot. I'm surprised you want to go home. They've done so well spoiling you."

"They have, haven't they?" I agree, "But I do want to go home, Yuuri. I missed you so much while you were gone."

"Then, why did you tell me to go ahead and go, stupid?" he teases me, "I know. I know. Someone had to go. Come on."

He helps me out of the shower and dries me off. When I'm dry and have a fresh pair of pajamas on, we leave the bathroom to find the bed has been freshly made and there is hot tea waiting for us. We cuddle up together in the bed and sip at our tea while we fall asleep. When we're nice and comfortable, I recall what my sister told me, and I give Yuuri a curious look.

"What is it?" he asks, "Do you hurt somewhere, Vitya?"

"No," I assure him, "I'm much better now that you're here. I just…Yuuri, there is something I want to ask you about."

"What's that?" he asks, tilting his head a little.

"Well, as you know, we're going to be married."

"Yeah?"

"And after that…well, I think after that, it's a good time to start thinking more seriously about the future. After all, we're getting older, and we're not going to skate forever, you know. And…"

I stop suddenly, because Yuuri is looking at me with an expression of near horror. I don't understand. Was it something I said?

"Yuuri?"

His mouth moves, but he can't seem to get any words out.

"Yuuri, are you all right?"

"You can't quit!" he shouts, finally forcing out some words, "You're just coming back after…!"

"Quit?" I repeat, frowning," Yuuri, who said anything about me quitting? I didn't say I was going to quit right now."

"Huh?"

He looks bewildered now. I nuzzle closer to him and he continues to look at me like I'm from outer space or something.

"I was just saying that we don't have a lot more time before both of us will be moving on to coaching. We're already moving in that direction, so I thought that…that maybe once we've been married, we could think about how to start our family."

Yuuri's face registers sudden comprehension and he loses that scared look. Did he really think that I was gonna quit now? Silly Yuuri!

"While you were gone, I was talking with my sister…"

"Oh my god," Yuuri groans, "Victor, you didn't say or do anything embarrassing, did you?"

"No!" I object, "Yuuri, I didn't do anything at all. While I was sick, Irishka came to me, and she told me that she'd heard in one of our interviews how we want to have children someday."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yes, she did. And Yuuri, she did some thinking about that, and she said that she is done having her own children, but…Yuuri, she said that she would help us have a child!"

"She…what?" Yuuri asks, blinking.

He looks so cute when I surprise him with something like that. I have to kiss that cute face for a very long time before I go on talking to him.

"She said she'd do something like that for us…really?"

"She did," I affirm, "All we have to do is say the word and we can get started with…"

"Eh, but we're not even married, Victor!" he complains, "Sh-shouldn't we wait until we're done with the wedding to start planning something like that? Not that I don't want to have a family with you. I do, but we need to stop and think about the timing and everything."

"Hmm, I'm sure the process takes awhile," I reason, "After all, it's not as simple as you jumping into bed with my sister…"

"Victor!" he snaps, making me laugh as he scolds me for saying that.

"She has to go to a doctor, and you should too, to make sure you're both healthy and to learn about how the baby will be made. Irishka will probably have to schedule fertility treatments and you'll have to…"

"I _know_ what I'll have to do!" Yuuri hisses, swatting at me, which I take to mean that I should stop talking and soothe him with some more kisses.

He keeps hitting me a few times, but I've been sick and we've been apart, so he forgets his anger quickly and just pouts as we kiss and touch each other some more. We fall asleep without talking much more, and Yuuri is gone to the rink for training when I wake. I'm bored lying around, so I get up and gather my things, then I say thank you and goodbye to my mother, sister and Masha before heading home to wait for my fiancé.

I can smell the ice on him when he gets home, and I feel kind of jealous. Although training is harder on my body, now that I'm older, I do still love so much to skate. And I miss that Yuuri and I always share an ice dance at the end of our training. I'm tired of being sick and missing that, so I'm really happy and pretty horny when he gets there. Yuuri is tired, so he's happy to go right to soaking in our smaller replica of his family's hot spring that I love so much.

"You look a lot better now," he says as we sit on the stone bench and cuddle.

I run my hands all over the curves of his body. We're just a little after the end of the season, so he hasn't put on his usual off-season weight. I have to say that I love Yuuri either way, but there's something so cute and lovable about slightly squishy off-season Yuuri. He gets flustered when I caress the little places where he thickens, but he knows I mean it as a compliment and he puts up with me.

"How do you feel, Vitya?"

"I feel pretty good," I tell him, meeting his eyes mischievously, "I think I feel good enough for lovemaking."

"Heh," he snickers, "You would probably tell me you felt good enough for that on your deathbed."

"Probably," I agree, spreading my thighs while I turn to climb onto his lap.

"Vitya, are you sure you feel good enough for this?"

"Of course I do. What are you talking about?" I laugh, "I'm fine, _solnyshko_, and I've really, really missed you. Come on, let's have sex, Yuuri."

It takes a little coaxing, but some nibbles on his throat and me rubbing against him put him in the mood. I forget sometimes how big little Yuuri is when aroused, so it takes some effort and I'm very flushed by the time he's inside me. He holds onto my bottom and looks into my eyes as he gives me a few minutes to adjust.

"I love you so much, Vitya," he sighs.

I adore the expression he wears as he says it…like he loves me so much that it scares him. I feel that way about Yuuri too. We waited a lifetime to be together, and we both fully appreciate what a miracle it is that we finally met and got together. The little things, the daily squabbles and the times I frustrate and fluster him all disappear as we sit that way with me on his lap and all filled with him, and Yuuri looking up at me with nothing but pure adoration now. I give him a little kiss on the nose to tell him I'm ready and then we start to move.

Right away, he's bumping up against that most sensitive place inside me, and I did lie when I said I was fine, but I do my best to hold up as we writhe and splash together in the hot tub. Yuuri's mouth is so hot, and he likes to kiss and lick my nipples when we're in this position. I arch my back and moan so that it echoes in the steamy bathroom and Yuuri's not holding back his sex sounds either. I'm almost embarrassed how fast I reach climax, but I don't feel embarrassed for long as my ears start to ring and I collapse on him.

"Vitya! Are you all right? Vitya!"

He drags me out of the tub and lays me on my back with my legs dangling over the edge. Then, he runs over and opens the bathroom door and windows to let some cool air in.

"Don't do that," I complain, "I'll get cold, Yuuri."

I realize too late that in my delirium, I slipped into using Russian. Yuuri knows enough Russian now to understand, but he also knows if I'm accidentally switching languages, I'm not really all there.

"I'm okay."

We both know how full of bullshit I am, and Yuuri just lets out a disbelieving grunt and sits me up to dry me off.

"I'm an idiot!" he chides himself, "I never should have let you talk me into this so soon after you've been so sick!"

"Yuu-ri," I moan dramatically, just to tease him, "will you hold me a little? I feel so dizzy after such good sex like that with you."

He gives me a look like he wants to slap me instead, but I must still look horribly pale, because his expression softens and he hugs me gently.

"I missed you so much, Vitya. I felt really bad leaving you when you were so sick. I know that we have to think about our careers and our obligations as skaters, but…what I really care most about is you, you know? I don't want you to be sick, or hurt and me not be able to be with you. We should be with each other when one of us is sick or hurt. We shouldn't have to leave each other behind and go off to do publicity or interviews. _You and I_ are what matters most. And I don't care what it costs us, if you're sick, next time I'm just cancelling everything. I'll stay here and take care of you, myself, for however long it takes."

He stops talking kind of suddenly, and I catch my reflection in one of the nearby mirrors and see why. The look on my face is one of helpless adoration and there are tears rolling down my too pale face. I look awful!

"Sorry," he apologizes, reaching up to dry my face with the towel he was using on me.

"You know, you kill me sometimes with the beautiful things you say, Yuuri," I scold him, as I hug and kiss him and he carries me to our bed.

He lays me down and tucks me in, then he goes and makes hot and iced tea for me, because even I don't know what my poor ravaged body needs right now. Then, he makes me the Japanese version of pancakes, which are different than Russian pancakes, thicker, but they are so good, I almost start crying again. He sits beside me and we share a big plateful, then we curl up together and forget everything but each other for awhile.


End file.
